Numidium Must Fall
by axel doom
Summary: My first story it details the Nerevarine's actions before landfall (when Numidium came and fucked everything up) tell me what you think.


**Hey guys this is my first story so any feedback is appreciated. On that note this story is a little more C0DA-y then a lot of stories I have seen so please don't kill me for being different.**

* * *

How times have changed. Once I was just a lowly man or was I a woman I don't remember it has been so long since then since I got off that boat and stepped onto the shores of Morrowind. Back then I was called... what was my name... anyways that was before I had met Vivec, before I had ever heard the word Nerevarine, before I knew of the Dwemer's plan to destroy creation, before I knew of Numidium the brass god. Oh how long ago that was.

I know that Numidium will be here in 10 days and I just hope that is enough time. I am standing outside the gates of Sotha Sil's clockwork city wishing to speak with the god who created it Sotha himself. as I walk inside I am greeted by one of his automatons, "Welcome Nerevarine my master will see you"

"He better see me" I grumble under my breath. The automaton makes no acknowledgement of my comment and leads me to the man (if you can call a half cybernetic god a man) himself Sotha Sil.

"I see you have regained your body Sotha I was worried that I would just be talking to a computer." Sotha smiles at my comment obviously pleased with himself.

"I had interfaced my mind into the city before Almalexia decided I had lived too long. After she killed my body I achieved full godhood through my city and retroactively restored my body for the body of my god-self had never been destroyed" I gave him a blank stare and he replied "I am a god I don't really die and I see you are currently a Breton woman may I inquire why?"

My body begins to pulse and I start morphing into a thousand forms at once. "Azura Damn you Sotha I had managed to stabilize as that form for weeks. Now I have to find something I can concentrate on enough so I am not just some pulsating morph of all of my aspects but you knew that didn't you" Sotha gives me a wink.

"I was never a fan of bretons they had a little too much of both mer and man in them and you will be fine I am sure you will coalesce into something else soon enough. Anyways why exactly have you come to my city?" I glare at him well as much as a constantly shifting coalition of thousands of different aspects of myself ranging from altmer to argonian can glare.

"You know very well why I am here. Numidium will be here soon and I need Akulakhan repaired so I can fight it." Sotha's while not jolly but otherwise pleasant expression suddenly turned grim.

"You are crazier than I thought but being a god does that to you. Follow me." Sotha began to lead me through his city a brilliant contraption of whirring cogs and gears some seemingly as tall as the white gold tower with others being so small that you would require magically enhanced vision to see them.

The walk through his city seemed to take ages as if I was walking the entire coastline of Morrowind and I had to ponder how large his city actually was. I know that his city while still on Nirn was a separate entity whose gates are the only part of it visible on Nirn I calculated from our walking that at the very least it was the length of Tamriel maybe even larger. I had time while on the walk to stabilize into a female argonian with ample cleavage wearing much too skimpy cloths it seems that Amaranth says I have been female a lot lately maybe he is getting horny during this dream of his. I stifled laughter at the thought and continue on with Sotha who was in a state of silent brooding.

As we approached our destination Sotha broke his silence.. "I knew this day would come. That you would come to me hoping to fight that... that thing, that Mundus be damned Dwemer construct. I have prepared for this moment as you will soon see." He guided me into a room and I was momentarily blinded by the brightness compared to the dull glow of his city. What I saw in that room gave me hope.

There stood Akulakhan oft called the second Numidium fully repaired as if I had never destroyed it all those years ago. It stands a thousand feet tall made of brass plates so reflective they might have been mirrors, it looked like a Dwemer centurion almost with the main differences being it's lack of any markings on the body instead being as smooth as a mer child's skin. Its other main defining feature was one arm gripped what appeared to be a giant Akavari katana with the other holding up a large round shield as reflective as its skin. Sotha spoke cutting into my silent admiration.

"I have made some modifications from Dagoth's first design and fitted it to your tastes. I made it reflective so that when fighting Numidium you would be constantly forcing it to see itself and acknowledge its own existence. I also gave it an Akavari katana because I know you enjoy that region of the world since you disappeared there after you buried me. Of course all these modifications aren't going to really help since Numidium is just going to deny you exist and you will go poof." He said that last part with a bit of a smile as if it were a joke and not the horrible truth.

"It sure is impressive and don't worry about the denial of my existence I will make sure it has to acknowledge me" I cast a quick spell and summon my portable storage container (technically a chest inside a small plane of oblivion that contains another much larger plane of oblivion) I then pull out a long wooden tube that seemed like it was there more than anything else in the room was there if that makes sense.

"Tell me that is not what I think it is." I wink at him which seems to have a great affect on him as if he is very taken aback by my gesture (it might have to do with my current form of dare I say it a lusty argonian maid but I doubt that is the case). I proceed to pull from the tube a piece of what appears to be paper but seems to exude the very essence of mundus.

"Behold my good friend an Elder Scroll though I am sure this is not the first you have seen." His face goes from a look of pure disbelief to concern as he comes to terms with what I am implying.

"Are you sure you want to use the Scroll. I am sure you understand the risks." Of course I understand the risks. I am a god and a master of CHIM I above all else know the power of an Elder Scroll. I could be placed anywhere in time. I could be erased from the timestream entirely I could have my godhood stripped from me but it is the only way.

"Yes I know the risks but it the only way to keep that god damn Dwemer toaster from just saying NO to me and me no longer existing." Sotha calmed at that comment but still look worried.

"I will have to make some modifications to the power core chamber to include an Elder Scroll as part of the matrix may take a day or two" he paused for a second, sighed then continued, "I don't suppose you have a place to stay I am sure any Dunmer household in Morrowind would gladly accept you into their home." He looked nervous waiting for my response.

"I planned on staying with you Sotha in this marvelous city of yours." I made this comment as sexual as I can hoping to use my current form to my advantage as much as possible.

"You really thought you could entice me with sex you foolish young god it is easy to forget how you are basically just a mortal with the strength of one of the et'ada." He gave me the most patronizing look as if he was talking to a mentally retarded person it was infuriating.

"Listen here you glorified clock-maker I could rip out your heart and eat it then capture your soul and banish it to the darkest depths of oblivion without even having to try. I am the incarnation of Indoril Nerevar your master who fought the Dwemer, I am a master of CHIM, I have looked upon the wheel and seen the tower which is **I** who are all **WE**. I am no mere god and you should remember that" as I said this I shifted again at a speed so fast it was as if I was every aspect of myself at once all of a sudden stopping as a dunmer no not a dunmer a chimer the man who is the original owner of my soul Indoril Nerevar. Sotha looked extremely hurt as if I had killed his puppy and I suddenly realised the harshness of my words. "I am sorry Sotha it has been a long time since anyone ever spoke back to me so I retaliated without thinking and you are right I am basically a mortal in a et'ada body I am just trying to save this world and I need your help."

"No you are right you are more than just some mortal pretending to be a god you are a friend." He smiled at me the continued. "On that note I insist you stay with me while my automatons work on our little machine. I will show you too your quarters." He began leading me out of the chamber holding Akulakhan and once again through the maze that is his city. On the way I shifted my form on purpose not wanting to torture Sotha with seeing his dead master I ended up as a cyrodilic woman again with ample cleavage and again only wearing a revealing blouse and a tight fitting skirt. I seriously began to wonder why I keep ending up as attractive women.

* * *

**Well that was it guys tell me if you want more if not I will post more anyways but probably not very quickly.**


End file.
